Severed Bonds
by Regular sonic fan
Summary: Sonic and Tails, two people who define the very meaning of friendship. They along with everyone else thought that theirs was a bond that could never be broken. However when that theory is proven wrong in the most painful way possible, how will the once strong hero handle it ? Rated T for slight swearing and character death(plus I'm paranoid! XD ) R&R please!


Hey everyone! haven't from me in a while have ya? Well I'm back with a brand new story! :D I'm quite proud of this one it took me a while to write it because I wanted to think everything through before hand. Another thing I wanted to try something different as far as my writing goes, this is the 1st story that I've ever done tat contains death, tragedy, and a flashback scene, so please bear with me and tell me what you think! Btw this story was inspired by the songs "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift and "My immortal" by Evenescence ( both made me cry! XD )

I hope you guys enjoy! ^^

Sonic,Tails, and Eggman all belong to SEGA/Sonic Team ,not me.

* * *

Sonic slowly approached his front door, unlocked it, and entered. He purposefully neglected to lock it, he didn't care about the consequences...he just didn't care any more. As he entered the house he was greeted by only lonely and empty darkness, he made his way to the couch and fell into the seat letting out a long sigh after doing so.

The reason the hero was so distraught? ... his heart ached with the loss of his dear adopted brother. The funeral he attended earlier that day was not at all easy, during the service for the first time in the young heroes life, he broke down before all his friends. Pride be damned! His heart ached badly, he felt as if part of him was gone never to return, but most of all...he felt guilty, like it was his fault that his 'lil bro' passed away, that he could have - should have saved him! If only he had seen that shot coming, reacted just a little faster, then maybe the kindhearted kitsune would still be with him.

With all of these thoughts running through his mind, he barely noticed the tears beginning to stream down his face. Having decided that he's cried enough for one day he wiped his eyes while looking for something to occupy his mind. Out of everything in the in the house, what caught his eye was a table on the other side of the couch with pictures on it . He moved slowly to the other side of the sofa, reached over and randomly picked up one of the picture frames and began to examine it.

It was a bitter sweet image of Tails and him flying on the X-Tornado smiling happily after defeating, yet again...Eggman... That horrid name echoed in his mind turning blissful, happy memories, into painful flashbacks...

*_Flashback*_

_It all ended with an explosion, the mad doctor had been defeated and this time for good. Sonic and his younger brother once again claimed victory but... this was no time for celebration._

_Sonic's breathing became heavy and felt almost forced as he pushed his body far beyond its limits to put as much distance between Tails and himself and the crumbling base as possible. He was running straight ahead, as fast as he could go, the only logical thing he could think to do. His legs felt like they would colapse at any moment from the strain , his body begging him for a break. However the wounded kitsune in his arms reminded him that that wasn't an option! _

_None the less , however great his determination was, his body quickly failed him as he fell to his hands and knees on the ground. The young fox tumbling not too far out of his arms. _

_"Tails!" Sonic cried with concern and used what little strength he had to crawl over to his little brother and hold him in his arms once more. He held Tails as tight as his weak arms would allow, eyes full of concern as he waited for Tails to wake. _

_"Ungh...S-sonic?..." Tails said weakly, bringing a feeling of relief to Sonic. _

_"Tails , I'm glad your ok little buddy, I ..." _

_"AHHH!" Tails interrupted Sonic with a scream of agony ,due to him attempting to shift positions in his brother's arms._

_Thats when he saw it , when he noticed all of the blood slowly flowing from Tails' abdomen._

_"...Tails ! ..." Sonic croaked in in shock, he knew that his brother had been hit, but he never thought it was this severe!_

_"Tail, buddy, just...just try to hold still !" Sonic said as he carefully placed Tails down in front of him and began to apply pressure to his wound._

_"S-sonic...i-it hurts..." Tails whimpered out in pain. _

_"I-I know just try not to move , kay?" Sonic said adding pressure to the young fox's wound_

'Why...why did this have to happen?!' Sonic thought frantically.

_His thoughts were interupted by the question one question he was trying to avoid, the one question he didn't want to hear or answer._

_"S-sonic?...a-am I going...to die? Tails asked, fear clearly present in his barely audible voice._

_Sonic didn't know what to say to to him. Though he feared and hopelessly denied it, he knew the answer to his younger brother's question, but he had to say something to comfort him._

_"N-n-no of...of course not! You're, you're gonna be be fine, We're gonna get outta here ...and come tomorrow we'll be home safe and sound." Sonic said unsure if he was trying to convince Tails or himself. _

_This was killing him inside, it was obvious that the hero was on the verge of a break down , but he fought for his sanity for Tails' sake._

_"Th- that's good." Tails replied sounding weaker by the second._

_"oh...h-h-hey , I-I almost...forgot, I m-made a new invention last week...I made it as a present for you..I-I can't wait to show you when-when we get back." Tails said weakly yet gleefully._

_This only intensified Sonic's pain,by now he already knew what fate awaited his younger brother, and to see him so hopeful and hear him talk of their future together...it was torture. However he couldn't let Tails know that._

_"Y-yeah buddy me either ...I know it'll be great!" Sonic said with a forced smile,while fighting back tears._

_Tails began to blink more frequently, and his breathing became forced, signifying that he did not have much time left._

_" S-s-sonic... I-I feel really tired..." Tails said as he struggled to keep his eyes open._

_Sonic's heart officially shattered at this point, his little brother has seconds to live, before he would be gone forever. Even knowing all of this, he still remained calm. He wanted Tails' end to be peaceful, it was the least he could do._

_"I-its ok Tails,everythings gonna be ok, just get some rest o-ok...?_

_"O-okay..." Tails said as his eyes slowly closed, his body became limp shortly after._

_Sonic just looked at Tails with a look of sorrow and pain as tears began to stream down his face. He didn't know what to do,there was nothing more he he could do. In the end, he just held his little brother tightly in his arms and began to let out all of the painful tears he'd been holding in._

_*End of Flashback*_

As the memories came to an end Sonic placed the the picture back on the table, he didn't want to think about that day any longer. While Putting the picture frame back where it was found, Sonic spotted a square shaped object covered in green wrapping paper, curiosity getting the best of him he grabbed it. He slowly examined it before even thinking to unwrap it and was shocked by the writing that was on it.

_To: Sonic_

_From : 'your lil' bro ' Tails_

Sonic's heart just sank, so this was the present Tails made for him. Just holding it pained him, he could just picture the eager fox presenting it to him. He took a deep breathe and slowly began to unwrap it , when he finished he found a electronic picture frame with pictures of Tails and him, he pressed play. Silent tears began to stream down his face as all the happy images of Tails and him passed by. Finally he paused the slideshow, stopping it on a picture of Tails and him smiling and giving a thumbs up to the camera. It pained him to see this, because he knew that he would never be able to see that smile again.

He just held the frame close to his heart and let go completely of everything he had held in, and once again he began to cry for his fallen friend.

* * *

Well, what did you think? I hope you liked it and again keep in mind that this is my first time doing a story like this! ^^' Depending on how I feel I may write a 2nd chapter to this story (I most likely will though! X3 ). Real quick before I go I wanna give a shout out to my best friend Gamyie for be so awesome and supportive! and to Light's Memory for being really cool, funny , and an awesome person to work with! ;D

Well, See ya! :D


End file.
